


Taking It Slow:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dinner, Dirty Talk, First Date, Fondling, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam & Danny got together, & had their first date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Taking It Slow:

*Summary: Adam & Danny got together, & had their first date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was a happy man, & he felt it. When he got to Hawaii, He never thought that he would find love again. But, He did, in Adam Noshimuri. He couldn’t be happier. They are celebrating their first date.

 

Meanwhile, Adam was getting ready, He couldn’t believe that Danny was taking a chance on him. The Loudmouth Detective had the biggest heart in the world, & the business executive was glad that he would be part of it, to see it firsthand.

 

The Handsome Asian finished up getting ready. He took one look in the mirror, & said to himself thinking, **“This ** _is_** about as good as it gets”** , he hurried to lock everything up, & got into his car, & with a push of the gas, He hurried to get Danny.

 

The Blond smiled, as he saw Adam’s car, He got in, & they kissed passionately. “You look terrific, Babe”, The Shorter Man said, “So do you, You look absolutely scrumptious”, & teased his cock through his pants.

 

“Mmmm, This isn’t taking it slow, Adam Noshimuri”, Danny groaned, as he mocked scolded his lover. “Fuck it, Taking it slow, It’s overrated, I am gonna tear you apart, bit by lovely bit”. The Former New Jersey Native realized that the night is gonna be filled with lustful promises. 

 

“Shit, Babe !”, Danny groaned out, exclaiming, as Adam undid his button on his pants, pulled down the zipper, & fondled his cock on the way there.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
